


The Panther’s worst fear

by LeviOfAsgard667



Category: Black Panther - Fandom, Cal Leandros - Fandom, Inhumans, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bucky Barnes makes an appearance, Denial of Feelings, Eventual implied polyamory, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Maximus is a racist who was also a beloved uncle, Medium Burn, Poor W’Kabi is caught in the middle, Rage, Slash, T’Challa has a theory, eventual epic fighting scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviOfAsgard667/pseuds/LeviOfAsgard667
Summary: T'Challa falls for the inhuman prince Sephiroth. Who harbors dangerous genes and is ten years his junior they have something in common. Their people are extremely reclusive but T'chaka had an agreement with Black Bolt that T'challa would visit the prince. Black Bolt and his husband had Seph ten years before the appearance of Iron Man. At first I felt like an outsider all I had was the royal family. And the infant prince whom I took care of at the age of two his first word. With those big Crimson eyes watching me was 'T'challa' he couldn't pronounce his own but he knew mine. You see Seph is half inhuman half auphe his terrigenesis stripped him of the most dangerous genes. And made him hard to kill and able to create tears in space and time.
Relationships: Black Boltagon/Cal Leandros, Implied T’Challa/Bucky Barnes/Sephiroth Boltagon, Maximus/OC, T’challa/oc, W’Kabi/Oc
Kudos: 2





	1. The thunder before the storm

T'Challa rushed to his side "Sephiroth Boltagon what in Wakanda are you doing here." He asked the prince with surprise and worry a royal prince leaving Atilan is unheard of. But Seph remained calm crimson eyes watching him "T'Challa I heard about your father. And I came to pay my respects" but the king wasn't buying it. "Where are your bodyguards and where is your cultural and royal attaché?" "T'Challa please calm down" he tried to the clearly becoming more distressed by the minute king. "No I will not calm down until you tell me what is going on Seph." He's running his hands through soft long black hair and finally Seph answers. "T'Challa, Atilan on the moon is no more thanks to uncle Maximus. I arrived by way of Heimdall from Asgard where New Atilan is." 

He tried to process it "are you ok?! Why was I not informed? Are your parents and family ok? What can I do to help?" He fired off frantic question after frantic question. Not even Okoya could keep up with him "it's ok Mom and dad and my uncles and aunts are fine. It all happened so fast we couldn't inform anyone. Uncle had the ear of the people I was one of the only members he didn't try to harm." He explained while the king pulled him into a hug just holding him. This was doing nothing to help his stress level never did he expect that. He assumed the Inhuman royal family would always be safe but Maximus clearly had other plans. There won't be a next time he vowed Seph's life will never be put in danger again. As long as he's alive the prince of Atilan is to be protected. No matter what he knew he was overreacting but damn it he was worried. Terrified that Seph's life had been put in danger and he didn't even know at all. The king was no slouch and learned all he could about Inhuman origin and Atilan culture. Their infrastructure everything he could get his hands on all in the name of helping Seph. Maybe later he would figure out why the idea of Seph in danger terrified him to his very soul. And made him feel like he was drowning in fear 

Seph is not like the others he is not prejudice against humans. He's a sweet boy though for the life of him T'Challa wished he wasn't so adventurous. It scares him when he does things like free climbing up a cliff. "T'Challa after the Inhuman outbreak mom and dad fear the inhumans. Will not be welcomed back on earth warmly" and he was right the accords would make sure of that. He's sure his father didn't have Atilan without a home in mind. When he agreed to the Accords maybe if they could repeal them. Seph and all the inhumans of Atilan will be safe on earth. But for now he's more concerned about the ravenette maybe if Wakanda pulled out the accords. They sat with T’Challa keeping a protective arm around him. Having Sephiroth safe in his arms seems to be calming the king immensely. No one dared to say how they looked like lovers no one dared to interrupt him either. After a minute he looked at him “T'Challa do you remember my terrigenesis" he asked the king who nodded. "Like it was yesterday" the King had been so proud. And scarred after all there was the very real possibility it would. Enhance the auphe genes surprisingly the Wakanda royal family not just T'Challa had been invited. Which made him give Shuri the manners speech and what a great honor it is. To witness such a private but important ceremony it didn't stop her. From being startled by Seph's dark Crimson eyes she apologized frantically. Making Seph fight his instinct to smile "am I that scary" he asked and within fifteen minutes. They were chatting as if they had been friends for years Shuri was interested in his genes and tech. Seph was interested in making another human friend. They listened to the head of the genetic council speak. And aunt Crystal handed over the crystal he remembered watching nervously. As the chamber filled with terrigenesis mist and then rescinded. He stepped out of the chamber and for a long moment. He just looked around the room "reveal yourself prince Sephiroth" crimson eyes looked at the head councilman. And then a gate opened the king remembered looking over at Cal. Who's eyes had widened it was scary but after a long moment. His eyes regained that familiar softness "I'm ok" tests confirmed terrigenesis. Unlocked the ability to gate very early and upped his senses, strength and durability. Nik, Seph's uncle from Cal's side had said becoming a royal was hard for the snarky ravenette. But it alarmed him greatly when as a sixteen year old. Seph stepped out of the terrigen with the ability to gate. That scarred Cal because everything went downhill after he unlocked the ability. Though for Seph luckily that didn't seem to be the case the reminiscing allowed for a quick nap but soon. Enough he was woken up by the sound of pleas and a splash with Seph not being there his his side. Meanwhile stepping through the gate back to the palace causeway Seph smiled wringing out his hair as he walked the short distance “Shuri please just call me Seph I’ve been saying it since we first met.” She didn’t seem to hear him though which made him sigh as he continued the walk into shore. Him having jumped over the water fall for a dip into the river though as soon as he got within distance. The king rushed over and held onto Seph's hips tightly holding him into place as he checked for injuries. "Baset sake Seph never do that again you could've been killed." He was so worried "and don't you dare tell me to calm down Prince Sephiroth Boltagon. You could've been killed" he repeated "don't scare me like that again. I don't know what I would do if I lost you Seph." He pulls him in for a bone crushing hug needing to know Seph is safe and alive. In his arms the king had never been so worked up over someone in his life. And that includes the time Seph fell down the mine shaft in Atilan "I don't know what to make of these feelings Nakia I helped raise Seph. I knew it was an arranged marriage type deal but even still." He paces "I don't know what I feel I'm scarred to death of him getting hurt.” She tried her best to give advice on the matter even though it seems obvious. "T'Challa just admit you're in love everyone can see it. In how you overreact when Seph gets in danger and how worried you get."


	2. Something is brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T’Challa’s over stressed mind is showing and it’s none too pretty as he tries to keep his composure.

“Fine” he sighed watching Seph and Shuri exchange ideas in the next room over before looking at Nakia. “I’ll admit it I’m overreacting a lot and at the smallest things but I can’t help it Nakia.” She snorts “you’re acting like he will disappear at any moment” finally she grabs his hand. And his attention snaps back “how long has it been since you’ve seen him anyway.” Her expression fell as he gave a solemn sigh and admitted “it’s been years.. both our countries. Were isolationists I had no way to contact him had I known I would’ve gone. I would’ve been there” the misplaces guilt is obvious and she glances at him then Seph. “I know you would’ve I just can’t believe it’s been years.. you’re engaged to marry even if it is arranged.” He’d been thinking about that and in the spirit of change from tradition she seemed to notice though because she glared. “T’Challa don’t you dare call it off you two are made for each other damn it” he counters. “But I don’t even know if he loves me he was too young to grasp what an arranged marriage is.” Her voice rose “he was sixteen” and he growled “don’t you dare split hairs with me woman. You know what I mean” they both laugh “I know but still T’Challa did no one tell him what this means.” The look he gave earned him a slap to the back of the head hard enough to make a loud slap in contact. 

“I was waiting for the right time to tell him” he defended “and with the Accords and father’s death. But I will tell me and I want him to decide for himself and we meaning you will respect his decision.” The King used his most authoritative tone he didn’t need Nakia guilt tripping Seph. With that decided Nakia left his royal office while he made some calls. Using this time to figure out for himself what all happened wether he wanted to know or not. Though he knew he didn’t it was half past ten when the panther stretched. Hanging up his phone and asking the AI to search for Seph ‘the dining hall my King.’ Said the female voice in a natural Wakanda accent so he augmented his course and wasn’t in the least bit prepared. For what he walked in on what he walked in is Sephiroth being chatted by none other. Than his best friend W’Kabi he’s not sure why the man thinks it’s ok to be so familiar with the prince. But tries to ignore it “Seph.. I see you met W’Kabi head of Wakandan security and my best friend.” He interrupted rather loudly making them both look at him though he knew. Seph picked him up the second he walked down the hall “hi T’Challa” he said cheerily. Innocently even “I hope I didn’t overstep but you were busy W’Kabi offered to escort me to the dining hall.” One breath then two, ‘relax T’Challa you’re reading too much into this’ he told himself. “It’s fine Seph have you eaten yet.. is your favorite still..” But Seth cut him off “oh, W’Kabi already got me dinner two hours ago we split my favorite.” He tried hard to keep his composure it has been an extremely long day and his nerves are fried. “Oh that’s fine I’m glad you ate” he hugs him that’s when the maid walked over with a hot glass of tea. “I remembered you like tea and I thought you would like some after I dropped in unannounced.” He offered gently making the king smile genuinely “thank you Seph... you’re an angel. And you don’t need to apologize I’m glad you’re here nonetheless.” After small talk and the dining hall his nerves were somewhat better. Though having to remind himself that there’s nothing to be jealous of W’Kabi has every right. To get to know Seph and it’s not like he holds any real romantic claim on him. Even as W’Kabj seemed to hold his attention more leading to him excusing himself early. After making W’Kabj promise to get Seph to his living accommodations safely at a reasonable hour. He’s not emotionally or mentally equipped to deal with all of this after all that just happened months ago. 

Around four am he was woken up by a call from Thor himself who tried his best to explain everything. Including exposing a little white lie on Seph’s part they hung up and the next morning T’Challa waited. As his best friend and Seph again are talking together so familiarly. ‘Whatever happened to that shy boy that used to follow him around like a shadow.’ The king wondered bitterly instead of being glad Seph is making friends. Since it seems like he’ll be here a while for whatever reason seeing this pisses him off. Normally the both of them aren’t social butterflies at all but he was trying not to read too much into it. Beckoning the young prince over to him he must’ve known because immediately the crimson eyes clouded with guilt. And he twirled his black hair between nimble fingers nervously W’Kabj much to my annoyance. Sat only a few feet away like a personal bodyguard Seph doesn’t need.... “Seph” I began calmly “I got a call from Thor Odinson last night.. it seems you didn’t use Heimdall to get here. You gated after your mother and father said no, Seph why would you run away this isn’t like you.” He didn’t say anything those crimson orbs only stared at me as if daring me to try and make him talk about it. “I want to stay here T’Challa I like it better here I won’t go back and you can’t make me.” He started to get angry with me but luckily a gentle hand on his wrist is enough to calm him still. “No one is forcing you to go back Seph it’s ok” he looked skeptical and looked to W’Kabi. As if he could provide some sort of verification that I couldn’t he nodded though. Backing me up just the same and I felt like this won’t be the last time that I’m on a roller coaster of a ride. With no control over what happens and at the mercy of fate who just loves to hate me right now. Needless to say the feeling is mutual but I digress Seph had wiggled out of my grasp. And had already kissed my cheek before running back over to talk with my soon to be demoted if this keeps up friend. Something dark stired in the back of my mind telling me this isn’t even close to being over with.


	3. More questions than answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s more to it than the King thought while still trying to navigate his feelings.

I could only watch and pretend like everything is fine as W’Kabi put an arm behind him on the couch. In the living space of the palace as Seph asked all kinds of questions about Wakanda. And eagerly told all about my visits when he was a child. So I decided to focus on how adorable excited he is to be outside of Atilan with people. Who don’t know him simply as prince Sephiroth Boltagon the complete opposite of me. I can never stand to go too long outside of Wakanda except when I visited Seph. He’s still got a child like view of the world not sharing his family’s cynical view of humans in the slightest. Or his uncle Maximus’ I suspect it’s because of Maximus and his influence that I hadn’t seen Seph in years. That man never did like me when I would go to the palace and made every attempt. To scold me whenever Seph would get hurt at all perhaps he persuaded them to call it off.. I honestly don’t know Seph leaned back into W’kabi’s arm like he used to do with me. He was a racist and believed that simply because we are humans eventually we would try to destroy them. I remember him trying to fill Seph’s head with that nonsense as Seph venimently defended me. In particular saying myself and Shuri wouldn’t hurt him that Maximus shouldn’t say such things. When it was clear Seph was working himself into a fit Maximus has apologized looking guilty that he’d upset him. It wasn’t a happy memory though what pulled T’Challa from it was a firm flick to the forehead. He smiled “sorry Seph I spaced out for a minute” my eyes readjusted he’d moved closer to me. But still keeping his distance slightly until I grabbed the hand that flicked me playfully kissing the back of it. His blush made me feel better and W’Kabi looked like he didn’t know which was worse that Seph flicked a king. With a smile no less or my reaction to it I had migrated over to the couch on the opposite side of W’Kabi. And now the prince sat between us as soon as I saw the look on his face I was ready for it. As he nipped my hand smirked and ran out of the living space like a bat out of hell. 

I couldn’t help but chuckle “for Bast’s sake are all inhumans as strange or is it just the prince.” I laughed heartily and looked towards the door “it’s just him mostly he was the only. Small child in a palace of adults and I was the only one even close to his age. We make allowances for his lack of social skills around people close to his age.” I explained and he seemed to understand “that would explain a lot of things. Make no mistake though he’s a force of nature he’s been in martial arts since the age of three can tear holes in space and time. Is durable, and very sharp refined senses I would wager he can likely still hear us.” I patted my friend’s shoulder “when he was a child I had to be very careful what I said around him. Before Terrigen he could hear a Meerkat cry from 250 kilometers now he can hear from 10 miles away.” His eyes widened and I felt proud of myself despite the fact that I had just wedged between them. “It must take a disciplined mind to be able to stand being around all this noise” he felt bad for him and I agree. “It does if memory serves his uncle Nicko taught him how to hone it. Think Steve Rogers but as a ninja with a love for pointy things. Nik personally oversaw his training in all things combat related” I noticed he was listening with vested interest. “Could he best the Dora” and I smiled “he would adapt to their style enough to match them.” 

After an hour of talking I found myself in Shuri’s lab “I hear you were talking with W’Kabi about your favorite subject. Seph” she teased “if I were you brother I would jump on that before someone else. Snatches him up, smart, pretty and strong“ scowling at her choice of words I chose to not answer her. “I know this isn’t why you called me down here Shuri besides you forget the mouth he has on him. The council alone would have a collective cardiac event the second he started the snark train.” She laughed and I smiled as she continued about her work before placing an unknown object in my hand. “I know that’s right and you say my mouth is bad... anyway do you see this piece of alien witchcraft.” The face I pulled must’ve been funny because she cracked up again. “I say that because we found it imbedded in him yesterday it’s not Asgardian I checked with Torstein. We’re in a group text” Torstein being one of Thor and Loki’s kids. A set of twins, my thumb moved the object around “then what is it and why was it in Seph.” “That brother is the million dollar question we simply do not know right now.”


	4. Darkness rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T’Challa’s protective instincts are in overdrive and it’s impairing his judgement everyone but the King can see it.

I’m not sure what is worse the fact that all this is happening and I’m still no closer to finding out why. Sephiroth is dead set on being here instead of with his family or why they found this. Whatever it is imbedded in him which implies someone.. he didn’t even want to think about it. “Get me Agent Everett and an analysis on this and what it’s purpose was as soon as possible.” It came out harsher than I would’ve liked but she nodded all the same. “I know brother I will and agent Everett is waiting in your office” I kissed the crown of her head. Pulling her into a one armed hug before placing the object back on the table. And heading up to my office where my good friend sat “believe it or not your highness I’m not here to grief you.” We shook hands “and I thank you for that you saved me a phone call yesterday the prince of Atilan. Sephiroth Boltagon arrived here completely out of the blue it’s not like him in the least.” I tried my best to explain its not done where he makes spontaneous trips down to Earth. “And you believe something bigger is happening” he asked and I nodded. “He’s already lied once.. he can tear holes in time and space. He used that to get here but told me Heimdall transported him and that his parents approved it.” His frown deepened “has the prince ever lied like that before.” I shook my head “no he has not he’s never even been outside of Atilan before. All he will tell me is his uncle had a hand in destroying Atilan and New Atilan is on Asgard.” Everett noded “that matches with our intel as far as we can tell Atilan is destroyed. Maximus was left to die on the moon Asgard came right out of left field to offer the Inhumans sanctuary.” I listened... it appears everyone one knew but me “it’s not just that... he is... avoiding me. Something about him is different and it’s not just because I haven’t seen him in years.” I could tell he wanted to say something but stopped himself. Started and stopped started and stopped once... twice but ultimately decided against it. We looked at each other I leaned in “is it because it’s official business Everett. Or are you afraid of my reaction” I asked my voice deadly calm. I’m getting too old for these games and pissed off that everyone knows more. About this than I do “both, officially it’s classified unofficially it’s a political hot potato. That no one wants to take responsibility for you’re already harboring the Winter Soldier. And now an inhuman prince the UN is having a conniption. They don’t want Seph because he’s an Inhuman though they want him so they can figure out what Maximus supposedly did to him during the crisis on the moon.” My eyes narrowed at the insinuation but somehow glory to Bast I managed to remain calm on the outside. I could see him trying hard to gauge my reaction as a friend and an agent of the CIA. 

“When it comes to the Atilan prince he can be scary and he doesn’t like that there is something he doesn’t know.” Everett knew full well the prince was listening as he spoke to his superiors it’s become a sixth sense. But he didn’t dare acknowledge him he knows Sephiroth knows after he hung up the call. He saw a pair of crimson eyes watching from the corner of the room “Prince Sephiroth Boltagon it’s nice to finally meet you.” He stepped outside of the shadows “and I you sir” so formal.. “T’Challa worries about you.” 

Letting myself stew was by far the worst idea I’ve ever had something is happening with Seph. And I know nothing I cannot help he is avoiding me, lying to me not acting like himself. He kisses me on the cheek but goes wiggles out of my grasp though he’s willingly letting W’Kabi’s arm around him. It makes no sense whatsoever and is pissing me off the more I maul it over in my head. If it was that racist uncle of his I’m tempted to fund a space walk. To personally see to the man’s death myself for what he’s done to my beloved prince dark thoughts swirl in my head. And I find myself willing to kill anyone who had a hand in this no matter relation I would even kill the King if it came to that.


End file.
